blackbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Fran Katzenjammer
Fran Katzenjammer *'Birth Name': Enid Francesca "Fran" Katzenjammer *'Age': Mid 30s *'Gender': Female *'First Appearance': Pilot episode (unbroadcasted) Cooking the Books (first broadcasted appearance) *'Last Appearance': Party *'Portrayed by': Tamsin Greig *'Nationality': English (has roots in Eastern Europe) *'Relatives': Mrs. Katzenjammer (mother) *Mr. Katzenjammer (father) Granma (third cousin) Fredrick (third cousin) Martina (third cousin) Gregor (third cousin) *'Occupation': Former owner of 'Nifty Gifty' Former worker in an unknown company Former worker in 'Black Books' Currently unemployed Enid Francesca "Fran" Katzenjammer, played by Tamsin Greig, is a fictional gift shop owner and one of the main characters in the British sitcom, Black Books. Fran is a heavy alcoholic and smoker and the former owner of 'Nifty Gifty', a gift shop that sold various items, and shares a friendship with Bernard Black, the owner of the shop opposite 'Black Books' and Manny Bianco, an employee in Black Books. Personality Fran is Bernard's oldest and best friend, and often visits the shop and talks with him. They have a good relationship, often closing their shops early in order to share a bottle of wine, their preferred drink. Fran is one of the few people who can display dominance over Bernard, and often persuades him to do things he does not want to do, usually through violence. Fran secured Manny's job in 'Black Books' through this way. Manny was hired by Bernard to work in 'Black Books', however Bernard was drunk at the time and did not realise he had employed Manny. After Manny proves himself worthy of the job, Bernard still does not want him to work in the shop and fires him. Manny tells Fran what happened, which sent her into a violent rage, and persuaded Bernard, through hitting and shouting at him, to re-hire Manny. Manny and Fran's relationship is somewhat better. They share a love of celebrity culture, and often read celebrity gossip magazines together and giggle over its contains. Despite treating Manny better than Bernard does, Fran has be known to exploit Manny's willingness to obey. Fran has had many unsuccessful relationships, and seems to attract a very strange variety of potential partners. She has dated Kurt, a violinist who is "very gum diseasey", Raymond, who lives with his mother in a car, The Cleaner, a worker who works for 'Anall Cleaning Ltd.' who is obsessed with cleaning and Ben, a homonsexual. When Fran does have a successful relationship she usually does something to end it. In the episode 'The Blackout', she saw her then-boyfriend Peter, sitting opposite a woman in a restraunt. She told Peter that he was a "scum-bag", and the woman he was sitting with was a "slut". The woman turned out to be his sister, and he was consoling her as she had lost her job. Fran has had a sexual relationship with Bernard, however, she has forced him to forget it, as they were probably drunk at the time. In Series One, Fran owned a gift shop called 'Nifty Girfty', a small shop next to 'Black Books' which sold various items. Fran did not have much fate in the shop, saying "I do sell an awful lot of wank, don't I", and on numerous occasions said she hated her shop. Fran sold a wide variety of items, many of which did not have any apparent use. In Series Two, 'Nifty Gifty' went bankrupt ad Fran was forced to close it done. Despite her hatred of her shop, she said that she "felt empty" after the shop closed. Since then she has had various jobs, including a job in a company where she was not told what she was meant to do. She past the time by typing "What am I doing here?" on her computer, until her boss got a tip-off that she was not doing anything and fired her. In 'A Little Flutter', Bernard hires Fran to work in 'Black Books', however this was only because Bernard was paid, and she was only working there to make it look like she was experienced in an interview for another job. Fran is currently unemployed. Appearance Fran usually wears a jacket and shirt, however when going on a date she usually wears a dress. She has jet-black, medium-length hair which is styled by her stylist, Gianni, usually wears make-up and carries a handbag. Quotations *pulling down her dress to show her cleavage "Will you just, look at these, breasts" Grapes of Wrath, episode 3, series 1 *her date put on CD "I am a giant ear, waiting for your songs of niceness" Grapes of Wrath, episode 3, series 1 *she couldn't play the piano "It's so unfair. I must be musical, I have hundreds of CDs" The Entertainer, episode 1, series 2 *"You bastard! You nine-sided whore!" Fever, episode 2, series 2 *"If I was more relaxed you could just pour me into a bowl" Hello Sun, episode 5, series 2 Trivia *Fran's surname, Katzenjammer, is a slang word for a hangover in German (literally the "howling of cats"). *Fran cannot find out what a percularly-shaped lighter is in 'Cooking the Books', however on the back of the box there are the kakatana characters "rai-ta", meaning "lighter". *In 'Manny's First Day', Fran and Manny act as if they have not met, however they did meet in the pilot episode. *Tamsin Greig was pregnant during the filming of Series One. External Links http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0025928/quotes Fran Katzenjammer: Quotes [2] Fran Katzenjammer on Wikipedia References 1. 'Cooking the Books', episode 1, series 1 2. 'Manny's First Day', episode 2, series 1 3. 'The Blackout', episode 4, series 1 4. 'A Little Flutter', episode 4, series 3 Category:Main Characters in Black Books